Jason's Discovery
by Aza White
Summary: Jason is curious as to what exactly makes the camp hold Percy Jackson in awe. Just a little one-shot. Annabeth is very distraught. May be out of character.


"What exactly has Percy done? Nobody ever talks about him."

"I don't know, Jason, but I guess they don't talk about him because of Annabeth." Jason glanced at the daughter of Athena. She had stiffened at his casual use of her boyfriend's name. You only said his name if you had a death wish nowadays. Before the occasional mention was fine, but after four months Annabeth was crazy with worry.

"Jason, I see you looking at me. And before you ask, yes I heard you." Ice and venom coursed through her voice. Jason barely suppressed a shudder; Leo was not so fortunate. Annabeth glared at Piper who looked like she wanted to say something. Piper closed her mouth and pressed her lips together.

"Hey Annabeth—uh, what's going on here? I thought you said-?"

"Will, Jason," she sneered the name. "said _his_ name." Will just shook his head.

"Annabeth, it's not a crime to say his name. Except to you. _You_ are the only one who acts like this. You need to get a grip,"

Annabeth stood up. "Get a _grip_? Are you absolutely_ insane_? You're the one who needs to understand. P-P-Percy trusted me with everything, absolutely _everything_! You have no idea how much he trusts me!" She reached down to her waist and unsheathed her dagger. The Celestial bronze glowed faintly, and Jason imagined seeing all of the monsters that had been killed by the blade leering, waiting for Will to join them.

Will grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. Jason had the feeling he was going to need it. Annabeth sliced the arrow in half and pointed her knife to Will's throat. "You were saying?"

"That at least Jason, Leo and Piper should know what Percy did. It might keep them from asking about him."

Annabeth seemed to consider that. "Fine," she said. "Just a basic overview though. Get Grover to tell them. But I'm supervising."

* * *

"Percy has fought two major gods, a minor god, and four Titans."

"Hades, Ares, Phobos, Hyperion, Atlas, Iapetus and Kronos." Annabeth suddenly interrupted the satyr, who looked a little miffed. "He defeated all of them but Atlas and Hyperion. Grover here got Hypberion with the help of some nature spirits and Percy helped trap Atlas under the sky again. He's probably argued with every god that crossed his path though."

"You have a point," Grover agreed, nodding like he was re-living good times. "He does have an extreme talent for making immortals mad. Anyways, Percy has killed tons of monsters, but more notable ones include: the Nemean Lion, Medusa, Procrustes (aka Crusty), all three Kindly Ones, the Minotaur (twice), sort of the Clazmonian Sow, the-"

Jason couldn't help himself any more. "He did all that? That's impossible!" He didn't notice Annabeth's reaction until she was right in his face. "Impossible, huh? Actually, it isn't. And neither is the fact that I am perfectly willing to kill you in the most painful way possible." Thunder rumbled. "Until you can control your wife Zeus, I don't care if I kill your son!" The thunder stopped. A voice in the clouds seemed to say, "Oh, shut up!"

Grover pushed Annabeth into a sitting position and continued. "Where was I? Oh well. You get the monster point. Percy actually has gone to the Underworld and returned in one piece three or so times."

Leo spluttered. "The Underworld? _Three__times?_ You totally are kidding!"

"No way Leo. It's the truth. Okay, Percy also has destroyed two or so full-sized armies. He also has held the weight of the sky and is a navigator of the Labyrinth. Percy retained his memory after a dip in the River Lethe. In fact, Percy also bears the Curse of Achilles."

Silence. "What's that?" Jason pitied Leo for the slap Piper gave him. Annabeth glared at him. Then Jason pitied him more. Finally she spoke. "The Curse of Achilles is when a hero bathes in the River Styx and comes out alive. Most of the people who try are burned to ashes. When they are in the Styx the hero must focus on a point on their body that will remain mortal. Achilles' point was his heel, hence the phrase, "Achilles Heel". Anyways, Percy successfully managed his dip and now his skin is like iron and he has new knowledge and instant reflexes."

Complete and utter silence. Jason was impressed. The guy was amazing. He could only dream of having a reputation as good as Percy's. He hoped he could spar with Percy sometime. If, of course, Jason's fellow Romans didn't kill him upon sight.


End file.
